Chuck Coltrane
Name: Chuck Coltrane Age: 17 Orientation: Straight Looks: Tall and slim. Just under 6ft tall. Short, smartly combed brown hair. He loves his hair and has a good reason to, it is strangely very soft and delicate. Frequently wears t-shirts of his favourite bands. Most the time he dresses quite smart though. Like nice, expensive shirts, polo shirts, top brand jeans, etc. Personality: Very sweet and caring. Respectful towards women, doesn't treat them like objects unlike most Frat boys, he's very decent and honest and won't bullsh-t anyone or tell them what they want to hear. He's actually too honest, brutally honest and pisses people off because of this. He's a bit of a nerd, although he has many friends and is always outside in the fresh hair and hanging out, but if you would look at it this way in the fact that he loves video games, has a huge collection of movies and loves sci-fi, an he spends quite a lot of time on his laptop, you would think he was a nerd, perhaps a closeted nerds. He gets on well in school with both jocks and the so-called "loser group. He's the nice guy everyone likes, but due to some certain character aspects like really respecting women, not smoking ever in his life, rarely drinking alcohol except at big parties, and that he has a nerd-ish side to him, he is sort of a misfit among the frat boys and jocks he normally hangs with. Strengths: Surprisingly strong and very athletic. Doesn't ever go the gym but when he was slightly younger he used to do kick-boxing and still knows how to fight. Honest, truthful and trustworthy. He's the type of guy you could trust on something very important, even if you weren't really friends with him. Chuck is also very brave and confident, he's a 'save-the-guy' kinda guy and always sticks up for people he see's being bullied or picked on, no matter who the person is that is doing the bullying. Weaknesses: Can get himself in a bit of trouble with his big-mouth and being too blunt with people. Starts fights all the time and is too stubborn to apologize and ends up always in scuffs with people. Has moderate OCD which constantly distracts him and stops him from accomplishing or doing certain things. Chuck can sometimes perhaps be a bit overpowering, dominating and bossy even, he's a big control freak and this annoys quite a few people. Fears: Has 2 extreme phobias. Heights and Closed Spaces (claustrophobia). Also fears losing loved ones. Mainly his family (parents and his younger brother and sister) Bio: Chuck was born in Connecticut to his parents Martha (47) and Rick (51). Chuck was born into a reasonably big family of 2 older brothers and 2 older sisters. However, when he was only 2 years old, his parents, himself and his 4 siblings got into a car accident. His father was put into a wheelchair and has never came out of it, his mother survived but with fatal injuries, he managed to survive also with fatal injuries but his 4 siblings all died in hospital. This broke the family down and both parents contemplated suicide but instead just hanged in there for Chuck and started a new family having 2 more children, even though Chuck was only 2 years old, he sometimes has nightmares of the car accident and dreams it clearly, exactly as it happened. His parents have told him all about what happened in the car accident and to his former brothers and sisters when he was 10, because he had told them about his re-occuring dream. Chuck is a very smart person in High School and near the top of his class for every subject. He wishes to be a lawyer. Other: Republican. Collects a lot of things from comic books to old vinyl records. Loves music and listens to mainly rock music, favourite band is Green Day. Oh and he is a huge animal lover, he has a dog who he has had since he was only 8 years old. He loves this dog more than the majority of his family.